My Demons
by Desari Lavinia O'Dare
Summary: ¿Cuanto miedo puede tener alguien antes de aceptar su amor por otra persona? Remus ama a Tonks, pero tiene miedo de perderla también a ella como hizo con James y Sirius. Es por ello que esa noche, un boggart sería ella, para que así él pudiera desahogarse. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling al igual que Demons del grupo Imagine Dragons, yo sólo he utilizado ambas para crear esta historia._

 **¡Hola! Pues bien, he salido de mi rincón para volver a la hermosa vida de la escritura, de antemano agradezco a quienes se toman su tiempo para leerla y lamento cualquier falta de edición o ortográfica.**

* * *

Había conocido gente increíble en este mundo, personas de inigualable valentía y amor; y sin embargo, a lo largo de su vida no podía pensar en nadie que fuera más buena o noble que Tonks, que tan desinteresadamente le ofrecía su amor dándole algo que estaba lejos de merecer.  
¿Quién era él para recibir semejante cosa? Él estaba condenado desde el momento en que Greyback lo había mordido; y sin embargo la vida le había sonreído al brindarle la compañia de Sirius y James en sus más oscuras noches. Pero como bien él sabía, nada bueno puede durar en su vida; y es por ello que en la actualidad no tenía a ninguno que le hiciera saber qué camino tomar en lo que estaba atravesando.  
Siempre se imaginó pasando su vida sólo, y ahora venía ella para ofrecerse a iluminar su soledad, para brindarle un amor como el que vió, Lily le daba a James.  
Así que ahí estaba él, frente aun boggart que tomó la forma de ella, que de momento materializaba su mayor temor, su miedo a amar de nuevo y luego perder a ese alguien.  
—Nympha...— el boggart sonrió cálidamente mientras sus cabellos se tornaban color chicle; ¡Por Merlín! Cómo lo embelesaba verla con el cabello así.  
—Quisiera que pudieras comprenderlo... que entiendas que **quiero protegerte** de mi, de lo que soy— hizo el amago de acercarse a "ella" pero detuvo su paso en el aire.  
—Quizás nunca te lo he dicho pero, eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido... mentiría si dijera que no siento algo por ti, **pero con la bestia dentro no hay lugar donde podamos escondernos;** uno en el que pueda amarte como tanto deseo— se sentó frente a el, mirándole fijamente; al principio le pareció buena idea invocar este boggart para decidirse a hablar con ella, sin embargo justo lo que no quería decirle ahora se escapaba de sus labios.  
—Tantas veces me has dicho que no ves en mi al monstruo; pero desearía que me vieras... **mírame a los ojos, es ahí dónde se esconden mis demonios** que nadie parece notar... te he alejado... y he pensado en decirte: **no te acerques demasiado, está oscuro aquí adentro** ; en ese lugar donde se supondría está mi corazón— Remus se levantó, se apoyó en la mesa viendo de reojo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras sonreía tristemente.  
— **No te quiero dejar atrás, pero estoy en el límite del infierno**...— llevó la mano a su pecho, presionando ahí en el lugar que antes era hueco y que ella empezaba a llenar con su alegría.  
—Esto **está envuelto en mi alma** y siempre lo ha estado... **necesito dejarte ir,** eres tan dulce e inocente... y tienes esa mirada... **Tus ojos brillan claramente, yo quiero salvar esa luz** , protegerla de todo y todos... aunque eso me incluya a mi también- levantó la mirada; el boggart seguía justo como al principio, con esa sonrisa cálida, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.  
Remus negó, resignado y derrotado como sabía que lo estaba; se acercó a pasos lentos hasta abrazarle, mientras imaginaba que eran las manos de ella las que acariciaban su cabello y le brindaban consuelo.  
— **No puedo escapar de esto a menos que me muestres cómo—** miró sus ojos, distintos a los de ella, recordandole que no era más que una ilusión. Cerró los ojos alzando su varita —Ridíkulus— porque al fin y al cabo; él no tendría su amor... pero justo en el momento en que desaparecía el boggart, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Tonks que tenía los ojos rojos y un rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
—Lo escuché todo...—susurró ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos hipeando levemente —Estoy aquí Remus... estoy aquí para ti—  
Él la abrazó con fuerza, inhalando su aroma, perdiéndose en su calidez; comprendiendo que no habría manera en la que pudiera seguir negando lo que sentía, pero sobretodo, su corazón no estaba dispuesto a más noches de soledad cuando había alguien que le brindaba un hogar, uno tan suyo que ninguno podría brindarle más seguridad de la que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Bien, he aquí la letra en su idioma original, es la estrofa completa (ya que toda la canción en si me gusta)

 ** _I want to hide the truth_**  
 ** _I want to shelter you_**  
 ** _But with the beast inside_**  
 ** _There's nowhere we can hide_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **When you feel my heat**_  
 _ **Look into my eyes**_  
 _ **It's where my demons hide**_  
 _ **It's where my demons hide**_  
 _ **Don't get too close**_  
 _ **It's dark inside**_  
 _ **It's where my demons hide**_  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **Don't want to let you down**_  
 ** _But I am hell bound_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **They say it's what you make**_  
 _ **I say it's up to fate**_  
 _ **It's woven in my soul**_  
 _ **I need to let you go**_  
 _ **Your eyes, they shine so bright**_  
 _ **I want to save that light**_  
 _ **I can't escape this now**_  
 ** _Unless you show me how_**

* * *

 _Bien, he aquí_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
